


I Wish I Was A Sacrifice But Somehow Still Lived On

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Sam gasped, coughing, spluttering, forcing his eyes open just an inch as he sought out Cas through the haze."C's... please..."And then...Nothing.





	I Wish I Was A Sacrifice But Somehow Still Lived On

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

Cas was in the process of lighting the various candles that decorated the walls of the old chapel when Sam came to. The wax dripped down onto antique brass holders as he groaned, head throbbing from the punch the angel had delivered. Looking around, tapestries depicting ancient heavenly battles and angels hung down from the ceiling on gold hooks covering centuries old sandy coloured stone walls.

Sam furrowed an eyebrow as he noticed something lying on the floor beside the altar before realisation kicked in.

It was the Pastor.

Blood dropping from his know slit throat, a pool had amassed under him.

"Cas?" Sam tried to sit up but the ropes binding his hand together behind his back made it difficult to try. Leaning back against the wall, he used it to support himself, slithering up the cool stone into a near sitting position.

Cas' lips began to move, but with the angel having his back to him, Sam couldn't make out what he was saying.

The youngest Winchester furrowed an eyebrow.

Cas turned to look at him, his expression of annoyance.

"It's rude to ignore people, Samuel."

"Samuel? What..." Sam's confusion turned to understanding. "What you done to him?"

Whatever had taken over Cas smirked before he turned to light the final candle, shaking the match to extinguish the flame.

"Oh, I'm just borrowing him."

"So he in there with you?"

"Put up one hell of a fight. The little guy's still sleeping it off, but no, he's not dead... Not yet anyway."

"What are you?"

Cas walked towards Sam with a smirk. "My, my you ask a lot of questions." Grabbing him, Cas roughly twisted Sam's arm before producing his angel blade from the sleeve of his trenchcoat and placing it to the youngest Winchester's neck.

"Try anything, and I'll drive this straight through your friend's heart, got it?"

Sam, tensed against the blade at his throat, nodded slowly.

"Good."

Cas pulled him to his feet before forcing him to walk ahead down the center aisle of the chapel until they reached an altar at the far side. Kicking aside the body of the Pastor with little consideration, the possessed angel shoved Sam down on the marble.

Sam moaned as his back smacked against the hard surface, his hands taking the brunt of the impact before a sickening crack could be heard and the youngest Winchester gasped in pain from his now broken wrist.

Producing a leather strap, Cas secured Sam down onto the altar before untying his wrists and dragging them across to each of the iron shackles bolted to the edge of the marble slab.

Looking up at the roof of the chapel, Sam squinted as the sunlight shone down through a stained glass window. "Cas...Cas...if you hear me wake up. You strong. Fight this, please, wake up!" 

"Cas can't come to the phone right now." The possessed angel smirked before ripping open Sam's plaid shirt, sending the buttons scattering across the stone floor.

"You will make him blush." Sam joked.

The possessed angel rolled his eyes, ripping the material of the grey shirt underneath as he did so, annoyed by the arrogance of the youngest Winchester's tone towards him.

"You know, people used to willingly sacrifice themselves for me back in the good old days. They would come from miles around just to get a chance to be the sacrifice for their mighty Baʿalah."

"Times changed." Sam stated.

"You think I don't know that?!" The possessed angel bellowed. "I have been living in squalor, scavenging to stay alive. People just don't have the same level of belief in God's anymore. So I thought to myself, if they weren't going to sacrifice themselves to me, I'd do it for them."

"So the deaths, they all you?" Sam asked. "How many people you killed to save own ass?"

"Frankly not enough." Cas stated. "You filthy creatures walk around on this planet like you own the place, like you're all deservant of some kind of throne. You people love yourselves more than you would ever love a God. It's sick! At least my people used to know the pecking order!" He paused. "But I'm going to change that. By time I'm through with this planet, the people on it will be begging to sacrifice themselves to me once again." Closing his eyes, Cas began to speak once again, this time in a language that Sam couldn't make out from his lips.

Taking the angel blade, the possessed angel positioned it over Sam's heart before beginning to carve through the skin, running the blade along his breastbone.

Sam cried out as he felt the sharp sting of the blade ripping apart his chest, his eyes watering from the pain as grey began to cloud his vision. He struggled to hold onto consciousness as Cas continued to draw what Sam could only guess was some ancient sacrificial symbol. He could feel the blade dancing on his chest as he carved and carved. A steady stream of blood ran from his stomach, down the side of his legs to gather on the stone altar.

His eyes flickered as he struggled to keep them open through the burning sensation in his chest. "Cas..." His weak, pained tone called out in almost a whisper before he whimpered, bucking slightly on the stone altar as he cried out, shaking, fingernails digging into the stone of the altar leaving them bloody and chipped. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the pain roared through him.

Collapsing down onto the stone, energy spent, body failing, his head rolled to the side, cheek coming to rest against the marble, leaching the chill from it. The world shook and darkened before his eyes closed, a single tear trickling down his cheek.

Sam gasped, coughing, spluttering, forcing his eyes open just an inch as he sought out Cas through the haze.

"C's... please..."

And then...

**Nothing.**

.

.

.

But it was enough.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Screamed Cas as he finally broke through of the God's prison, taking control of his body once again.

Falling to his knees, breathing heavy from exertion, he took a few breaths before grabbing hold of the edge of the altar and hauling himself up to his feet.

Cas' gasped in shock at the sight of the youngest Winchester.

"Sam... No..."

The doors of the chapel slammed open.

"Sam!" A familiar voice screamed, the sound echoing through the hallow hall before frantic, hasteful footsteps approached.

Dean rushed to his little brother's side as his eyes too found the sight of a brutal attack.

"No... no, no, no, no, no..." He muttered, two fingers to his brother's neck, struggling to find a pulse. "Sammy, no..."

Dean turned to the angel.

"Cas, you have to do something." He begged. "Use your powers, do anything, just fix him!" Dean shrugged out of his jacket and through it to the floor before taking off his outer shirt and ripping to up into strips to wrap the wounds. As he reached the deepest on Sam's breastbone, he looked back.

"Cas!"

Cas broke free from the shock at Dean's scream, closing the distance between himself and the altar. As he began tending to the wounds, he encountered his next problem. "Oh Sam...I'm so sorry"

Dean looked over at the angel, furrowing a fearful eyebrow as he did so. "Cas what's wrong?!"

"She was a God, but because of her lack of followers, she grew weaker and weaker through the years until she was practically human. By possessing me, she hijacked my powers and used them to harm your brother." He explained. "The wounds are deep, Dean." He stated softly, lowering his head as he clenched his fist in anger. "Damn it..." He began. "You remove the incantation now!"

"Cas who are you talking to? She who? What's going on?" Dean questioned. "We don't have time for this!"

"Why would I do anything for you...angels? Children of that big God man...the man really knew how to blow his own trumpet didn't he. Some of us God's were a little more tasteful in the way sold the image of ourselves."

"Remove it, or I will kill you." Cas threatened.

"That would be a neat trick." She smirked.

"Don't underestimate me!" The angel took a deep breath before closing his eyes

"How are you doing that?" She asked in a panicked tone.

"You are weak! I could end you in seconds if I wanted to." Cas stated sternly. "Now remove your incantation from my friend, or say goodbye to your existence!"

"Fine, I'll remove it, but you have to promise me that I will be freed once it is done. No harm will come to me."

"Deal."

There was a pause. "There, it's done."

"Great." Cas stated. "Goodbye."

"No!" She screamed. "No you promised!"

And then she was gone.

Cas opened his eyes before sprinting over to the edge of the chapel. "Dean, extinguish the candles, quickly!"

It took all of a few seconds before the chapel was shrouded in darkness, the only light shining down on Sam from the stained glass window on the ceiling.

Making his way over to the altar, Cas gently placed his hand on Sam's chest.

"I won't be able to stop his pain, my grace is low from the god, but I can repair the internal damage and heal his wounds."

"Do it." Dean nodded, walking close and taking hold of his little brother's hand, giving it a soft, reassuring squeeze.

Cas closed his eyes once again.

A few seconds later, Sam startled awake, eyes wide in panic.

'Easy, Tiger... Sammy' Dean signed. 'Easy'

Sam's eyes finally calmed to see Dean.

"D'n?"

"Yeah, it's me, buddy." Dean smiled, kneeling down beside the altar. "Me and Cas are gonna' get you out of here, okay?"

Sam nodded.

"That's my boy."

They set about removing the bindings before Dean walked back round to his little brother, placing a hand gently on his cheek. "You got yourself into one fine mess here, Sammy." He smirked.

Sam smirked too. "Sorry."

"I'll think I'll let you off, I mean, she was a God."

"Yeah, and psychotic." He paused. "What happen to her?"

"She's gone." Cas answered. "For good."

"Help me?"

Dean wrapped an arm around his little brother as he helped him up so that his legs were on the side of the altar and he was sitting upright.

Sam groaned from the movement.

"You good?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, just tired that all."

Cas walked over. "Sam...I'm sorry for what happened."

"It not your fault, Cas." The youngest Winchester reassured. "You possessed."

"But I should have been stronger. I should have been able to stop her before she hurt you."

"Cas, you managed to break free and save my ass... that good enough for me." Sam smiled.

Cas smiled too.

Dean clapped a hand on Cas' back. "Plus you sent that douchebag Goddess chick heading for the hills by the sounds of what you were saying."

"She won't be bothering you again."

"Good." Dean nodded. "Then let's blow this joint." He turned to the angel. "Cas?"

"Of course." Cas placed a hand on each of the brothers' shoulders and with that...

They were gone.


End file.
